duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush
Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush is known as the most insane and dangerous cards in Duel Masters history. While its numbers are declining, it will continue to persist in the metagame as long as it is not banned completely. Story After Oninaguri was defeated under the hands of Suspense, Zenith of "Curse", Onimaru was angered and fused with Nation's Strongest Kaiser "Guts" and became Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush. This new Onimaru was extremely powerful and defeated Suspense. However, Suspense then calls his friend Zeta-File, Zenith of "Mystery" and the two push him to the brink. However, in this time, Onimaru transforms into the Zenith Onimaru "Ouga", Golden Dragon and defeats the two Zeniths. Despite his god-like powers in the background story, he was among one of the more unfortunate heroes in the Lore and the Anime and is thus some sort of reverse Seven Heroes. In Dragon Saga, Onimaru "Head" Victory Rush is confirmed to exist to assist Glenmalt, who used his powers to reach through time and space to call forth the Hunters from the original creature world. Card Explanation ''This...IS....MADNESS!!!!! THIS...IS...INSANITY!!!!!! Well, you read that right, this card is one of the incarnations of insanity. Since they failed so badly in making Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win", They felt like making a much better card with Gachinko Judge. Maybe so good that it is onto the border of insanity. This card has 10 mana and 9000+ (With power attacker +5000), but its effect will make up for it. When it attacks, you and your opponent play Gachinko Judge and if you win, '''YOU TAKE AN EXTRA TURN AFTER THIS ONE! Yes you read that right, if you keep winning Gachinko Judge with this guy your opponent cannot win. AT ALL. And by taking an extra turn in duel masters, you are already declaring that you will win the game and as seen in past examples, there is virtually NO WAY to get around an extra turn save for luck! And if you win more than 1 round of Gachinko judge, your opponent is totally finished. And to top it all of it has speed attacker, and it had power attacker 5000 to make up its low base power and there are rarely any blockers in the meta that have over 14000 power anyway. Even if it gets blocked, if you win Gachinko Judge, your remaining creatures can finish him off. What seems to be its only weakness is its hefty 10 cost, but it has no limits in cost trampling, so it can be cost trampled by something like The Door to Miracle and Mystery, which is a super lightweight 5 cost spell that has shield trigger, and thus is often the death flag for rush decks, as these decks are weak in Gachinko Judge and when they see the Door to Miracle and Mystery and it cost tramples Onimaru "Head", it's often the time to surrender. As an additional way Kaiser "Baki", Zenith of "Certain Victory" can cost trample it too and along with Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility and Meteorite Ryusei the Flash, can often end the game all by themselves. Therefore, singles of this card were at first selling for a price of more than 5000 yen and this much coveted card's packaging rate is only 1 out of 4 boxes, making the metagame literally a money game as people can buy endless boxes and never get this card, lest it be 4 copies. The metagame at that time is often called a "Solitaire" or a "Head Masters" and it induced controversy as the game becomes a literal money game. In Episode 3 it had obtained a viva! anime30 version that can only be obtained by lottery and is thus low in quantity and it solde for over 100000 yen per card. This has made the money game even worse as many players wanted 4 copies of this version in their deck. In the start of Dragon Saga, it was put into the Hall of Fame along with Miramisu being banished. Since then its appearance in the metagame was reduced to in 5 color control and Baki, while in Revolution Saga, its appearance was restricted to Baki decks. In it was reprinted as one of the trumps of the deck, which attracted many new players to buy it. However, Takara Tomy has quickly stopped re-production of the deck and thus it did not effectively stop the extreme prices of this reprint. Alas, the deck was often sold as a premium product. In Super Black Box Pack, it was one of the 3 Victory Reprints along with Gairaoh, Victory Head and Gaial Kaiser. And as this card never ceases to annoy players once it appears, it could be facing the banhammer later on. Anime This card was used by first against Minoru Koiwai who had a Wild Veggies deck and thus it was filled with low cost cards, allowing him to win Gachinko Judge and gain multiple extra turns to swipe his battle zone and go for a one shot kill. It was later used against but it was destroyed by his as he failed to get an extra turn by Gachinko Judge. He later traded it for Onimaru "Ouga", Golden Dragon for a more consistent Victory streak. It later returned in VS where it was given by Mai Kirifuda to Katta Kirifuda and was found from Katta's Pocket when washing his clothes. In VSRF it was used by Katta's hamster mirror to push the human Katta to the brink but it was stopped by Katta's and Final Dogiragolden combo. Category:Characters Category:Red Command Dragon Category:Hunter Category:Alien Category:Command Category:Dragon Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Creature Category:Victory